This hunter and me
by Djfoxmaster
Summary: It started as just a another day but ended up turning in to some thing more


This Hunter and Me

My Name is Ivan and I'm one of the few thousand survives left after 2 years of living in this zombie filled world. Little is still know on how it was started or well the people that did know forgot or died. I've been trying to find out what really happen but I still know little what I do know is it all got stared because someone got sick with something called MP-9. MP-9 was going to be a cure for cancer it worked at first but then something happen started to happen and the one who it was tasted it on went crazy and started attacking people and bite some poor soul but that's not what made it a wild fire there was another called OS-9 I have no clue what that one dose. Then there's TS-29 from what I know that one was use for people who had lung cancer but whenever someone got bit with by a person with the MP-9 Changed. TS-29 made what we call smokers and ravagers. That's all I really know about everything.

"fuck I hate the cold" ha-ha that's an understatement I've spent that last 3 months near the Canadian border and it always get fucking cold at night but it's the only safe place right now. Well safer than most places' the only things that I have to worry about are freezers in cold areas. they are fake body's they wait for you to get near them then they attack you when they get a hold of you to start to lose body heat fast those things are so cold it feels like you fell in to freezing water well a lest there none of those thing's from down south.

I was slowly making my way to one of my safe rooms to get some rest and eat dint hear the hunter sneaking it way to me I just walking waiting for my timer to go off. I use timer's on my door to make sure I'm the only that can get in each timer is set for how long I'm going to be out. Just then my timer on my watch went off tilling me the door is open. As I made it to the door I hear a yell but not any yell a hunter yell I looked back as a hunter was getting ready for it pounce I dropped my bag and got in to my stance this was not the first time I got attacked by a hunter as I looked at it. It was about 10 meters away. It jumped and I just waited 8 meter….6 meters….4 meters….2 meters as it was coming to me I grabbed it out of the air and flipped on to the top of it…. The hunter just got hunted with one strong punch I knocked the hunter out seeing as I was already home I dragged it in and tied it to the wall made sure to use chains then rope's it's been while since I seen a hunter am guessing this one been here a while cause this one had a white hoodie and gray jeans blinding in are what hunters are good at judging from all the duct tape this one has been around a very long time and has got its hand one few kills maybe somewhere around 20 kills just then the hunter started to wake up "good morning sunshine" as I said that it tried to slash at me but it could not reach me then it started to growl at me . Part of me wanted to kill the hunter another part wanted to study it. All I wanted in life was to find a way to stop this infection. As I looked closely at this hunter I saw that it was taller than most other hunters. I looked at my watch and it was 9PM as I grab my back and pulled out an MRI I dint look at the name of what I was eating but when I opened it I got meat am not much of a fan of meat but il still eat it. As I was eating I saw the hunter looking at me well not me pre-say but my food. Then it hit me do zombies eat real food? I give it a try and tossed it at the hunter it looked at it and started to eat it like someone who didn't eat in days. I pulled out my notebook and wrote this down I looked at my notes to see if I could make any new facts about this zombies. After a few hours and noting much I looked at the hunter that just looked at me. I was wondering how do zombies talk to each other. I didn't give it much though cause I was falling asleep as I was falling asleep I dint see the hunter take its hoodie off

I had a dream or more of a nightmare

_~flash back~ 1 year ago_

_ I was walking down an empty ally way looking for food and somewhere to sleep I came across a guy in a black coat as I got close I saw blood coming down his left arm "hey buddy you ok?" as I said that it turned around and its left arm was more of a bone and it looked like a sword as it walked to me a hunter jumped down in front of it and slashed at it but that thing just raised its arm and swung down and cut that hunter in half I got as far away as I could from it. After that day I never saw it again but it's still stuck in my head….I gives it the name of slasher._

As I came to that hunter was sleeping there as I got up one of my alarms went off "Crap!" as I went to the alarm it was a smoker "fuck how did he get in here!" I grabbed my knife and handgun and ran down the hall an waited for that smoker. As it got close I could hear it coughing. When it got to my door I was at I tackled it to the wall but it was not a smoker it was a ravager. Ravager's are 10 times worse than smokers they body are as hard as rock and they hit as hard as a hunter but the down side to ravagers is on their back is there weak point an air sack if busted they die quickly I ran back in to the room with the hunter and pulled out my shotgun "fuck only one shoot left" as I ran to the Ravager I shoot it with my last shotgun round and as it fell to one knee I jumped over spun around and stab my knife in to it air sack I would of shoot it but if you shoot the air sack there a chance's you may hit the poison sack that they use to kill you with. As I made my why back to the room I forgot about the hunter in there and fell next to it. Then the hunters jumped on to the top of me and pined me down but it dint kill me it just looked at me. If I knew what was going to happen after this day I would of never of believed it


End file.
